Der Fluch der Isis geht in die nächste Runde!
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: traraaa!! *trompetengeplärr* Voldies großer Auftritt!! und viele Gedankensprünge noch dazu, die nicht nur von Quidditsch handeln...


Kapitel 4  
  
Der Teufel/ die Warnung des Alten  
  
Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron im alten Riddle- Haus. Er hatte alle seine Diener hinausgeschickt, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Wie sollte er eine unsterbliche Göttin loswerden? Isis war zwar wieder in einer menschlichen Gestalt, konnte aber von seinen menschlichen Dienern nur verletzt werden. Und die Wunden einer Göttin heilen schnell. Er musste sich beeilen, die Zeit lief ihm mit Sieben- Meilen- Stiefeln davon. Es waren nur noch wenige Jahre, dann lief seine Frist ab, und die Auserwählten würden ihn voraussichtlich finden und vernichten. Natürlich wollte er es verhindern, schließlich waren 5000 Jahre nur eine kurze Zeit! Aber wie sollte er es anstellen. "Malfoy?" Ein Todesser in einer schwarzen Kutte gekleidet trat in den Raum. Als er die Kapuze vom Gesicht zog, erkannte man das silberblonde Haar, dass alle Malfoys auszeichnete. Veelahaar... Veelas, der dunkle Lord selbst hatte sie geschaffen, damals, in der Gestalt des legendären Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte eine ganze Armee von dunklen Kreaturen geschaffen, nur um Rowena aus den Klauen von Godric Gryffindor zu befreien. Seine Rowena... Seine Cleopatra... Seine Morgaine... und nun war sie seine Viktoria... Wie oft schon hatte er sie überzeugen wollen, endlich den Fluch rückgängig zu machen und an seiner Seite zu herrschen? ´Wäre sie nicht so töricht, könnte sie mit mir die Welt in Schutt und Asche legen, und eine Neue errichten!´ Dachte er sich und verzerrte sein Gesicht. Er hatte blasse Haut und schwarzes Haar. Seine ehemals wässrigen kastanienbraunen Augen hatte er in grelle, rot leuchtende Augen verwandelt. Die Haare hatte er fast immer unter einer Kapuze. Er erinnerte sich an Malfoy, der immer noch auf dem Boden vor ihm kniete. "Steh schon auf, Malfoy" zischte er ihm zu "Meister, warum habt ihr mich gerufen?" fragte dieser vorsichtig "Ich stelle hier die Fragen! Ist sie immer noch in Hogwarts?" Malfoy nickte. "Was ist mit deinem Sohn, wird er mir ein genauso ergebener und treuer Diener sein, wie du es bist?" Wieder nickte Malfoy und sah dann in die blendenden Augen seines Meisters. "Herr, die Göttin hat ihm prophezeit, dass sein Sohn einst nicht auf unserer Seite stehen wird! Was sollen wir tun?" Voldemort schmunzelte "Nun, wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass er keine Sohn bekommt, und ihn einfach töten!" Er lachte höhnisch auf. Der alte Malfoy wurde schneeweiß "Aber Meister, er ist mein einziger Erbe! Und alle Malfoys waren bis jetzt auf eurer Seite, Herrscher, schon immer!" "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln, habe ich nicht recht Vincent?" Malfoy wagte es nicht, seinem Meister zu wiedersprechen. "Herr, wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich den Sohn meines Erben aufziehen, ich werde ihm schon die Leviten lesen!" Malfoy winselte geradezu. "Nein, Vincent, nein. Wenn die große weiße Zauberin es so will, dann soll es auch so sein. Auf dass es ein lustiger Kampf zwischen den Göttern wird" er schnaubte verächtlich als er Malfoy unter sich wimmern sah. "Was ist, Malfoy?" Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sah seinem Meister in die Augen, doch er konnte dem durchdringenden Blick nicht lange standhalten. "Warum wollt ihr ihn nicht mir übergeben? Er zerstört die Ehre der Familie!" Malfoy war nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Voldemort lachte auf "Ha! Die Malfoys haben keine Ehre mehr, seit Draconus Malfoy der Erste vor 764 Jahren seine Seele und die all seiner Nachfahren an den Teufel verkauft hat!" Er beugte sich zu der schluchzenden Gestalt unter sich. "Und weißt du was Malfoy?" nun flüsterte er nur noch "Malfoy, der Teufel bin ICH!!!!!!!" Dann lachte er laut und schrill auf.  
  
*****************************************  
  
In Hogwarts schreckte Viktoria mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie war nackt und neben ihr lag der ebenso entblößte Sirius Black. Sie lächelte. Die große Göttin Isis lächelte über diesen einfachen Menschen, der so viele Gefühle in ihr wachrüttelte, wie kaum einer zuvor. Einerseits wusste sie durch diese Vision von dem Handeln und dem Verbleib des dunklen Herrschers, andererseits wusste sie durch die Nacht, die sie mit Sirius verbracht hatte, dass er nicht sterben würde wie Godric und all die Anderen. Es war keine Vision gewesen, in der Sirius tot in ihren Armen lag, es war nur ein Traum der das beinhaltet hatte, vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtete. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie kurz nach 6 Uhr früh, und da um diese Zeit alle (außer der Hauselfen) noch schliefen, blieb sie ebenfalls im Bett. Neben ihr lag immer noch Sirius. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Viktoria schloss wieder die Augen und dachte über ihre Vision in dieser Nacht nach. Seth hatte wieder Pläne geschmiedet. Doch er würde ihr nicht in die Quere kommen. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass dieser junge Malfoy eine der Personen war, die ihn in wenigen Jahren vernichten würden. Zusammen mit dem jungen Potter. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Immer noch hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und schmiedete Pläne, mit denen sie Seth jetzt schon schwächen könnte. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas feuchtes auf ihren Lippen. "Sirius!" "Guten Morgen, mein Engel" er grinste sie verschlafen, aber schelmisch an. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander und sie küssten sich so leidenschaftlich wie in der Nacht zuvor. "Räusper räusper!" Lily kroch unter ihrer Decke hervor. Neben ihr kam James zum Vorschein, ohne Brille und genauso verschlafen wie die beiden Anderen. Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an. "GUTEN MORGEN!!" Nun kamen auch Remus und Peter mit Linda und Sarah, den Freundinnen von Lily, in das "Knutschlager". Sirius schlang ein weiße Leintuch um seine Hüften und stand auf. Hoheitsvoll schritt er eine Runde um das Bett und kniete sich dann vor Viktoria hin. Er nahm ihre Hand, küsste sie und stellte sie den Anderen vor. "Liebe Zuhörer und Innen, darf ich ihnen Vorstellen: MEINE Liebesgöttin!"  
  
Dann verbeugte er sich vor Viktoria, die knallrot anlief und zu kichern begann. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf sie und begann sie wild zu küssen. Keuchen warf Vicky ihren Liebhaber von sich hinunter. "Aber Schatz, nach deinen Ausgiebigen Lektüren müsstest du doch wissen, dass Hator die Liebesgöttin ist, nicht ich!!" gespielt strafend sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie funkelten. Wieder sprang er sie an, doch sie reagierte schnell genug und es entwickelte sich zu einer Verfolgungsjagd der Götter, die in einer überirdischen Kissenschlacht 8 halbnackter Menschen endete. Keuchend und lachend gingen sie dann nach unten zum Frühstück, wo sie Dumbledore über den Weg liefen. Er grüßte sie fröhlich und die Jugendlichen wollten weiterlaufen, als der Direktor Vicky am Arm packte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte. Sie nickte. ´Ich komme sofort nach dem Frühstück. Sag es bitte Minerva!´ hörte Albus in seinem Kopf ´Gut Vicky, bitte beeil dich, es geht um Voldemort...´ dachte er zurück. Mit einem wissenden Blick verabschiedete sie sich und hackte sich wieder bei Sirius unter, der staunend beobachtet hatte, wie der Direktor und seine Freundin sich schweigend angestarrt hatten. "Telepathie" hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf dröhnen "Schrei doch nicht so!" sagte er laut zu ihr. Dann grinsten sie beide. Der Rest der Truppe sah sich fragend an und stürmte dann dem neuen Dream- Team nach. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Gryffindor Tisch, wo ihnen sofort alles erdenkliche zum Frühstück aufgetischt wurde. Sirius und James schaufelten einen Teller nach dem Anderen in sich hinein, was die Mädchen staunend verfolgten. "Wie schafft ihr es, so dünn zu bleiben, wo ihr doch esst wie die Elefanten" fragten Lily und Vicky gleichzeitig James antwortete, geheimnisvoll grinsend: "Magie..." "Und tägliches Quidditchtraining" warf Remus mit vollem Mund ein. Vickys Augen leuchteten. "Wann wird eigentlich die Mannschaft für dieses Jahr ausgewählt?" "Leider erst Mitte November. Die meisten Spieler aus dem letzten Jahr sind jetzt ausgeschult, also stellen sie fast völlig neue Mannschaften zusammen." Sirius war sichtlich stolz auf seine Entdeckung. "Wer meldet sich?" James´ und Sirius´ Hände schossen nach oben, auch Remus hob zaghaft die Hand. Dann streckte sich noch zwei zierliche kleine Händchen in die Höhe. "Lil?" "Vicky?" Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen spuckten fast ihr Frühstück wieder aus. "Was habt ihr denn mit Quidditch am Hut?" fragte James total verstört. Lily hob gespielt arrogant ihren Kopf "Ich kann mich doch in die Mannschaft reinkaufen, wie die Malfoys es immer machen! Und überhaupt, ich hab's ja noch nie probiert, also wir werden schon sehen." Die beiden Jungen wendeten sich Viktoria zu. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich spiele schon seit einer Ewigkeit Quidditch..." Wieder hörte Sirius ihre Stimme, obwohl sich ihre Lippen nicht bewegten:  
  
"Seit 2792 Jahren, um genau zu sein" "Wirklich? So lange?" Sirius Mund fiel nach unten. Dann sah er die verdutzten Blicke in der Runde "Ich meine, eine Ewigkeit ist schon ziemlich lang..." Er grinste wieder. "Gut, wir gehen alle zusammen auf das Quidditchfeld." Es war beschlossene Sache. Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle noch kurz in ihre Schlafsäle, um die Bücher und alles Andere für den Unterricht zu holen. Viktoria begleitete ihre Freunde nach oben, und gab Sirius zum Abschied einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch ihr Freund hielt sie zurück und küsste sie noch einmal lang und ausgiebig. Lächelnd ging sie zu Dumbledore. Sirius blickte ihre nach. "Was für ein Weibsbild..." dann stolperte er über die Treppe hinunter zum Unterrichtsraum von Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Viktoria ging inzwischen durch die verschlungenen Gänge des Schlosses, auf dem Weg zum Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Sie kam an einen Wasserspeier, murmelte das Passwort (Zuckerwatte, eine neue Entdeckung von Albus der vor ein paar Tage auf der Muggel Kirmes war). Die Statue begann sich zu drehen und eine Wendeltreppe wurde sichtbar. Sie ging nach oben und blickte suchend durch den Raum. "Guten Morgen, Fawkes!" sie streichelte den Phönix über die dunkelbraunen und wirklich potthässlichen Federn . "Ist wohl mal wieder Zeit, oder?" "Ja, es hat sich schon lange nicht mehr abgefackelt, ich staune immer wieder..." Dumbledore betrat sein Büro. "Vicky, ich habe dich aus einem wichtigen Grund hergerufen. Der dunkle Lord bringt immer mehr Muggelgeborene Magier um. Doch sein größtes Ziel ist und bleibt Hogwarts. Durch einige meiner Spione habe ich erfahren, dass er demnächst einen Angriff auf die höheren Klassen starten wird. Wahrscheinlich an einem Hogsmeade- Wochenende, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher. Also, bitte sei vorsichtig, du weißt was passiert wenn Riddle euch in die Hände bekommt." Er sah sie durchdringend an. Nachdenklich setzte sich Viktoria auf einem Stuhl, und saß nun Albus genau gegenüber. "Albus, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die 5000 Jahre sind bald vorüber, und gestern hat Voldemort sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben." Sie grinste heimtückisch. "Er hat erfahren, dass der junge Malfoy aus der Reihe springen und zur weißen Magie überlaufen wird. Und es sagte, es sei ihm egal. Dass Malfoy einer der Auserwählten ist, kam ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn. Aber er weiß ziemlich sicher von Potter, und das beunruhigt mich." Beide starrten Löcher in die Luft. Dann lächelte Dumbledore sein Gegenüber an. "Du schaffst das schon, Vicky. Und jetzt hast du ja tatkräftige und gut aussehende Unterstützung" er zwinkerte sie an. Viktoria starrte ihn an als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte "Albus, ich bin empört! Du wirst mir doch nicht nachspionieren!" Ihr ganzes Gesicht lief puterrot an. Dumbledore lächelte sie schief an. "Nein, nein, ich nicht, aber meine lebendigen Augen und Ohren schon. Und jetzt geh Kleines, Mr. Black wird sich schon Sorgen machen." Er schob sie regelrecht zur Tür hinaus. Grinsend ging Vicky in den Unterrichtsraum. Prof. McGonagall nickte nur und sie ging auf ihren Platz neben Sirius. Der sah seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an. "Später!" raunte sie zu ihm. In dieser Stunde erklärte ihnen die stellvertretende Direktorin die Schwierigkeit des Animagus- Zaubers. "Und denkt immer daran, man muss den Animagus Zauber genau und präzise durchführen, sonst könnte man eventuell auch für den Rest seines Lebens zu einer Hälfte in seiner normalen Gestalt, zur Anderen in der eines Tieres sein!" warnend blickte sie die Runde und sah die grinsenden Gesichter der Rumtreiber. "Sie finden das wohl lustig, was Potter?" streng blickte sie in seine himmelblauen Augen. "Nein, ich denke mir nur, dass es sicher nicht so schwer ist, wie alle sagen. Aber man müsste es immer erst probieren, um sich eine Meinung davon zu machen, nicht wahr?" er zwinkerte zu Lily. McGonagall wurde knallrot "Glauben sie mir, noch nie hat ein Sechstklässler den Animagus Zauber vollständig und korrekt auf die Beine gestellt. Und es wird auch keinem gelingen, besonders nicht ihnen mit ihrer Faulheit. Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir ihnen Quidditch- Verbot geben müssen. Ihre Leistungen haben in letzter Zeit stark nachgelassen, Potter." Streng blickte sie zu Sirius "Und ihre auch, Mr. Black. Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an Pettigrew, der hat zwar Probleme in nahezu jedem Fach, strengt sich aber wenigstens an. Und sie beide, Potter und Black, halten nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch die Damen vom Lernen ab. Evans, von ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet!" strafend blickte sie zu Lily, dann zu Viktoria "Viktoria, von ihnen auch." Dann ging sie mit dem Unterricht weiter. "Tut mir leid, aber ich musste auch mit ihnen schimpfen, sonst wäre es zu auffällig gewesen" tönte Minerva McGonagalls Stimme in Vickys Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung." Kam die Antwort sofort zurückgeschossen. "Sie sollten sich einen Nachnamen ausdenken, Viktoria, denn das wird so langsam auffällig." "Ich weiß, Sirius und James haben mich auch schon danach gefragt. Ich werde noch mal zu Albus gehen. Wegen der Sache von Hogsmeade müssen wir sowieso noch miteinander sprechen." Die letzte Viertel Stunde erklärte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors ihren Schülern die genaue Verfahrensweise des Zaubers. Probieren wurde jedoch streng verboten. Die Rumtreiber grinsten.  
  
OUTTAKES!!!! Voldemort sitzt auf seinem Thron im Riddle Haus und schnarcht. Und schnarcht? Regie: VOLDI!!! Voldemort: Jaaa?? Regie: Wir drehen! Voldemort: *nuschelt* .Vada...avra..abra..dabra.Schnarch. Regie: Aaaargh!!! Wer hat all diese Amateure eingestellt! Die versauen mir den ganzen Film!! Fred& George: Das war der Regisseur! ______________****************______________ Voldemort beugt sich drohend zu dem schluchzenden Malfoy hinunter. Voldemort: Und weißt du was, Malfoy? ICH HAB DEN TEXT VERGESSEN!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! _____________________*****************____________________ Vicky liegt im Bett neben Sirius und spürt etwas feuchtes auf ihren Lippen Vicky: Sirius Sirius: Nein, das ist ein Flubberwurm aus dem Magische Geschöpfe Unterricht Vicky: Iiiiiiiih! Das ist eklig! DU bist ein Ekel!! Sirius: Danke, Autogramme gibt's später. ____________****************_____________ Vicky im Büro des Direktors. Vicky: Wo ist Fawkes? PLATSCH!! Vicky: Dieses blöde Vieh hat mir auf den Kopf geschissen!!!! __________***********_____________ McGonagall: Und von ihre Noten auch, Mr. Black! Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an Pettigrew, der vögelt nicht die ganze Nacht herum! Ups, das stand nicht im Text oder? Sirius: Himmelherrgott, die McGonagall weiß was Sex ist!!! ______________*****************__________________ 


End file.
